kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Wilson
Simon Wilson (born 9 May 1988 in Wolsey) is a Kemburger footballer, who currently plays as a Goalkeeper for Wolsey Athletic, and the Kemburg national football team. He currently plays as the No.1 keeper for his club, Wolsey Athletic and as the second keeper for the Kemburg national football team. Wilson is known for his reflexes, and his incredible stop shotting ability. He started his career at Wolsey Athletic, and has stayed with the club as its captain through relegation and financial difficulties. Despite this, he has recently had interest from large Kemburger clubs including North Beach Kemburg which may be too good to turn down. Biography Early years Simon Wilson was born on the 9th May 1988 in the large industrial town of Belmont. At the age of 3, he and his family moved to Wolsey, the second largest city in Kemburg after capital, Kemburg City. He started playing football from a young age, and was the star of the team for several youth clubs he played for. Many years, in a game between local youth team, Wolsey Youth and Kemburg City Youth, he was spotted by Wolsey Athletic scouts, and soon signed up to play for the club. He became one of the hottest prospects in Kemburg, and despite interest from larger clubs such as Tattington Road and North Beach Kemburg, he stayed at Wolsey Athletic and signed a professional contract at 18. Wolsey Athletic Simon Wilson started his Professional career at the age of 18 by signing a contract with Wolsey Athletic, who he had previously played with for many years. Despite only being 18, Wilson played regularly for the club, as they had sold previous keeper due to arising financial difficulties. This benefited the player's development, and he started playing for the Kemburg U-21 national football team. After dominating that level, and becoming one of the best young players in Kemburg, he started playing regularly for the Kemburg national football team, whilst also playing at Wolsey. In the 2009-10 season, Wolsey Athletic's financial difficulties and despite lowering Wilson's wages by yet another 30%, he had to move on loan to English club Sheffield United, who were in the Football League Championship at the time. They paid 100% wages, helping the club's financial problems. International career Simon Wilson has played for the Kemburg national football team at every national level. These are the Kemburg U-17 football team, the Kemburg U-20 football team, and the Kemburg national football team. After developing over the years, he has become the second goalkeeper to experienced Luke Pellett for the Kemburg national football team. Personal life Simon Wilson lives in Wolsey, a large Kemburger city, for his job as a footballer at local football club, Wolsey Athletic. He owns a large apartment block, in a fancy apartment thought to be worth around £K500,000. He is married and lives with Sharon Wilson, who ironically has the same initials as the Wolsey Athletic goalkeeper. Simon Wilson engaged to Sharon Wilson in early 2010, and they later married in May 2010, in one of the oldest churches in Kemburg City. Several other Wolsey Athletic footballers attended in the wedding, including Sam Jansen, who was the goalkeeper's best man. Sam was not best man because of the growing friendship between them at Wolsey, as ironically the two attended the same school in Wolsey and had a friendship from as young as 11. Statistics The first is club statistics, whilst the latter is international statistics (representing Kemburg national football team). Category:Footballer Category:Person Category:Living person